


When Kei is Sick

by ThenameisNu



Series: Kurotsuki Omegaverse Fluff Collection [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenameisNu/pseuds/ThenameisNu
Summary: Kei is sick and Tetsurou takes care of him.





	When Kei is Sick

Tetsurou wakes up with his alarm ringing that morning. He stretches his arms to turn it off. He is a bit surprised to see a lump of blankets beside him. It is rare for Kei to be still sleeping, usually he wakes up before Tetsurou's alarm start ringing. "Kei, Babe, wake up," he pats the lump gently. "You have shift in the shop this morning, don't you?"

"Mmh," Kei shoves his head above the blankets. "W'time's it?" he says with unusually hoarse voice.

"It's half to eight," Tetsurou answers. "Kei, are you alright?" he reaches out to feel Kei's forehead. "Woah, you're burning. Let me get the thermometer and fever patch."

"Noo," Kei whines, he clings to Tetsurou, "Body comfy." He grabs Tetsurou's hand on his forehead and keeps it there. "Hand feels good."

Tetsurou chuckles. "Just for a bit, Moonshine. I need to check your temperature. And the fever patch will feel good too." The omega only clings harder. Tetsurou lets out soothing sounds and gently removes Kei from his body. Kei whines and curls into himself. "Just a minute, Babe."

Tetsurou grabs the thermometer, fever patch, and paracetamol from the bathroom cupboard and a bottle of water and pudding from the kitchen. When he gets back to their room, Kei has moved to Tetsu's side of the bed, hugging his pillow. Tetsurou cannot hold his smile at the cute scene. He doesn't know how can his omega, who is taller than him, be oh-so-very cute. He sits beside Kei and caresses the little part of Kei's head that appears on top of the blanket lumps. "Kei, can you wake up a bit? I need to take your temp."

Kei hums and sits up sluggishly. Tetsurou piles some pillows behind him so Kei can sit leaning back comfortably. He hums simpatetically seeing his omega's red face and bleary eyes. Tetsurou puts the thermometer in Kei's mouth and sticks the fever patch on his forehead. "38.3. It's pretty high. Do you feel anything else, Kei? Nausea, sore throat, headache?"

"Mmm. All of the above?" Kei whispers. Tetsurou feeds the water and paracetamol to Kei, who obediently drinks it.

"Probably just cold," the alpha says. "Rest for today. If you don't get better by afternoon, we will go to the doctor. I brought some pudding, can you eat it?"

"Dunno," Kei says. "No appetite."

"Try? You need some nourishment," Tetsurou opens the pudding package and scoops a spoon full. "Here comes the plane! Aaahn."

Kei stops Tetsurou's hand midair before the spoon reaches his mouth. "I'm not a kid, Tetsu-san!" he protests weakly.

"Sorry, sorry," Tetsurou chuckles. "Here, try eat."

Kei eats about half of the pudding before giving up. Tetsurou helps him laying down again to let him sleep. But before he can go preparing for the day, Kei's hand catches his again. "Nest. Please."

"Oh, right," Tetsurou says. He takes off the shirt he wears to bed and put it on Kei. The omega inhales the scent that clings to the shirt deeply. He then looks at Tetsurou with his puppy eyes, silently requesting for more. Tetsurou smiles. "Let me get some more clothes."

Tetsurou takes out some of his older sweaters and softer shirts from the cupboard and some from the hampers. He arranges the clothes around Kei, moves them around as per Kei's instruction until the omega satisfied with the arrangement. After that, only takes few minutes of Tetsurou caressing his hair to make Kei falls asleep again. Tetsurou lets him and prepares for his day ahead. He still has class and thesis meeting with his professor after all.

He watches Kei asleep in the middle of his nest while changing to his day clothes. Kei always gets clingy every time he sicks. He needs to cuddle with Tetsurou or someone else he trusts for warmth and soothing scent. But since Tetsurou can't be with him all day, the nest will do. Kei says it helps him rest, thus he can recover faster. Tetsurou thinks it just Kei's latent spoiled self appearing. _Oh, well_ , Tetsurou thinks, _I don't mind pampering him_.

Tetsurou then makes some okayu with chicken bits and broth for Kei's lunch. He puts it on the bedside table with some more water and medicine. He also makes some toast and coffee for himself. He makes a mental list of the people he needs to tell about Kei as he eats. He checks on Kei once more before heading out, intend to go home as soon as he can.

Before going to the campus, Tetsurou makes a detour to the bookstore Kei works part time at. He informs the owner about Kei's condition. Then, he goes to Kei's professor, the one Kei said to have a quiz that day, to ask for permission to do the test another day. Tetsurou also tells one of Kei's classmates that he can't attend their study session today. After all the people that need to be told about Kei's condition are covered, Tetsurou goes to his class.

Tetsurou decides to take the back seat so he can go as soon as the class ends. He wants to get home quickly. "Oi," someone taps his shoulder and sits beside him. "Rare for you to sit here, Mr. I-need-to-be-as-close-to-the-professor-as-possible."

"Yaku, good morning," Tetsurou greets his long time friend. "Kei's sick. I want to get home as soon as I can."

"Oh? How's he?" Yaku asks worriedly.

"He has fever and headache. He was sleeping when I went out," Tetsurou explains. "If he doesn't get better, I will take him to the doctor this afternoon. Hopefully it's just cold."

"Hmm. Hopefully. Give my greetings for him, yeah? Wishing him getting well soon."

"Thanks, Yaku!"

Tetsurou bolts out of his class as soon as the class finished. He immediately takes the train home after his professor texted him to move their thesis meeting the day after tomorrow. He never feels so relieved that the meeting is pushed to another day. The alpha then goes to the supermarket to buy things for Kei. Bottles of sport drinks, some strawberries, and some more pudding and jelly.

He hesitates a bit when deciding what to make for lunch. Something easy to eat but not okayu. Because Kei will kill him if Tetsurou makes another bowl of okayu. The omega actually hates it. In the end, Tetsurou buys ingredients for vegetable udon. Hopefully, the refreshing broth will make Kei have an appetite.

"Tadaima," he whispers, worried Kei is still sleeping. He puts his groceries to their places and checks on his omega. What he sees brings smile to his face. Kei is curling in the middle of his nest. He still wears the shirt Tetsurou put on him this morning and his Nekoma jersey. Tetsurou's pillow is still in his embrace. Kei looks so peaceful and comfortable, Tetsurou just wants to join him in his nest and cuddle.

Instead, he checks the bowl on the bedside table. He is relieved that Kei has eaten half of the okayu. The water bottle is also empty. Tetsurou caresses Kei's head to feel his temperature. He's still a bit warm, but not as hot as he was this morning.

"Tetsu-san?" Kei whispers. His voice is still hoarse. Tetsurou continues to run his hand through Kei's soft blond hair.

"Sorry for waking you up," he says. "Feel better?"

"Mmm," Kei agrees.

"Good to hear. Do you want something to eat? I bought the ingredients for udon."

"Udon sounds good. I'm a bit hungry too."

"If you feel hungry means you are better," Tetsurou smiles. "I'm gonna make some udon. You just sleep again, yeah?"

Kei sits up, frowning. "No. I'm bored of sleeping. Can I watch TV instead?"

"Alright then." Tetsurou then helps Kei walks to the living room. He should not feel a bit aroused when Kei is still sick. But seeing his shirt, jacket, and sweat pants hang loosely in his omega's thin frame does something to his southern body parts. But he suppresses those feelings and gets to cooking after warped Kei in tons of blankets on the couch.

They eat the udon together. Tetsurou is a bit proud that his udon turned out to be delicious. Kei is the cooks in their home after all. He's also relieved that Kei can finish almost all of his bowl. Tetsurou is even happier when Kei lights up seeing the fresh strawberries. After that, he makes Kei drink some cold medicine and go back to the bed to rest. Kei whines.

"But!"

"You need rest, Moonshine," Tetsurou coaxes. "My Baa-san said the best medicine for cold is plenty of sleep."

"Then you sleep with me."

"But I need to wash the dishes and everything."

"Please, Tetsu-san," Kei pleads. Tetsurou chuckles, Kei is rarely pleading for anything. He is the one who demands people to do his bidding or does things himself. Oh well, a nap sounds good to. The dishes can wait.

"Alright, alright," Tetsurou says. "Let me change into something more comfortable first."

After changing, Tetsurou takes place behind Kei in the nest and brings Kei to his chest. Kei turns around and puts his head on Tetsurou's chest. He sighs. "You are more comfortable than the pillow," he says half asleep. Tetsurou blushes. Delirious Kei is embarrassingly honest Kei.

"Good night, Moonshine," he whispers as he drifted to sleep with his omega in his hands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Back again with my mindless fluff.
> 
> So, I have a headcanon that Kei gets super clingy whenever he is sick. That's why he likes to have nest if there are no one he can cuddle with. Tetsurou of course doesn't mind cuddling with his omega, but if he can't, he will give Kei his softest comfiest clothes to make nest with.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> <3  
> Nu


End file.
